Crimson Light and Tears of Blue
by LadyMaundrell
Summary: AU The world is in shambles as a great evil seeps into the souls of the powerful. There is no hope, for the Avatar has lost his spirit. However, failure is no longer an option, and a family must reunite to save the world once more. Post War. Eventual KxA
1. After He Fell

_So, after about four years of absence and readers waiting, I've returned and decided to rewrite this story. I did not want to delete it completely since no one would really know about it. They would just know, "Oh… She deleted it…" Anyway, here you guys go. The rewrite has begun! (Does not own anything Avatar)_

_~LadyMaundrell

* * *

_

**After He Fell**

Try as he may, Aang found it nearly impossible to suppress the dizziness in his head and the searing pain in the rest of his body. Try as he may, he could not rid the humiliating thoughts barraging his mind. The world was dancing around him, and he tried to stumble through it, trying to dance awkwardly along with it. Aang's sides hurt from the earlier pummeling he endured. Failure seemed to be in his track record of three –almost four- years now.

All of his efforts were futile. Zuko still stood strong against all of his efforts to free him from the overwhelming shell he was encased in. The world still burned under the Fire Nation's rule. And his friends - all of his friends – were imprisoned. This was all because he was weak. He was an awful Avatar.

His destination was clear, even in his haze. To safety. That was all he needed, and he knew the closest place. He urged himself in a weak, barely audible voice, "Only a little longer… to Omashu…"

Aang stumbled forward and felt himself falling to the ground.

Sokka in ropes. Dragged into the darkness. Bellowing at the Fire Nation soldiers.

Katara screaming. Zuko knocking her unconscious and spitting at his beaten face.

The tyrant smirking. Black.

Aang's skin crawled at the cold smirk he had received back then. So much anger and hatred. He was unsure of how such a great magnitude of those emotions imbedded themselves within Zuko.

He did not feel himself him the ground, but he remembered pulling out his bison whistle to call for Appa. Surely, the people of Omashu would see the giant flying bison and follow it to see if the Avatar _finally_ defeated the tyrant. They would meet with disappointment once again. They would meet with the Avatar near death once again. He hoped with all his might that someone would come. He refused to die alone. He refused to die without Katara safe and out of the Fire Nation. He heaved and coughed blood up. He was fading fast, but he was reassured with the sound of Appa's low thump as he landed on the ground.

"At least… I can die… here… with you… Appa…"

As the world darkened for Aang, an Earthbender jumped off Appa's back, rushing over to Aang's side. He yelled at his fellow benders who were close behind, "Hurry! We must save the Avatar!"

The group of three Earthbenders gingerly carried Aang onto Appa, and soon they took flight. As they soared into the kingdom, hundreds of people frantically ran out of their homes to see if the Avatar had succeeded. They were met with the grim looks of the soldiers. Fear permeated throughout the throng of people. If the Avatar died now, what hope would they have? The last hint of Aang they saw was the backs of medics carrying him into the palace.

* * *

His eyes peered open; the light inside the room nearly blinded him for a moment. Where was he? He soaked up the area as he reoriented himself. He could have sworn that he was dead. Uneasy, he sat up; the world spun, but not as much as before.

Before…

He was soothed by the sight of his bison whistle intact and by his side, but images of his failure swam back to him. His body was covered in bloody bandages, and his right arm was in a sturdy splint. Zuko had done a number on him. He wondered how long he would be in such a state.

"How is the Avatar?" a voice asked through the wall.

"He's alive, but not as well as we hoped," another answered, his voice soft. "I could have sworn that his body was crushed by mountain, and he is covered with burns. He needs to rest… or find a Waterbender that can heal him. But it would be nearly impossible to have someone come here without Lord Zuko realizing it!"

"Then, I'll go to someone who can heal me," Aang muttered. "I can't sit around again as Zuko becomes even more powerful…"

He struggled onto his feet, pain shot through him, a straining heaviness pulled him down, but he managed to stand. Although he was a failure, he would not allow himself to disappear once again. As carefully and quietly as he could, he began to shift the wall into the ground and exit the room. He had to leave. If he didn't, he knew he would be found soon.

Moving the air around him, Aang flew through the corridors to the outside walls of the palace. He jumped the wall and disappeared into the night.

* * *

_Reviews are much appreciated! I hope you guys like where I've gone with it. =]_

_~LadyMaundrell_


	2. Gyatso

_Back again! I'm trying to do the rewrite of the initial chapters rather quickly, so you guys can enjoy the rest of the story._

_..._

_Read and review! o(^.^)o_

_~LadyMaundrell

* * *

_

**Gyatso**

A young man of twenty-two hiked upon the rocky ground, his shoulders slumped forward, his chin tipped towards the ground. He wore dirty, brown robes that were two sizes too big for him. His tan face was covered in soot. He looked towards the sky. It seemed to be stained with crimson and spattered with coal that spouted from the mines where many other men like him worked under the strict supervision of their masters. For almost four years now, this fiery pit of hell was his home.

"Hey! You! Fetch Fire Lord Zuko water," a voice snapped, tearing him away from his thoughts. A bucket was thrown out of a window he had just started passing, colliding with his head. The man crouched down to pick up the wooden bucket, grumbling. An elder man stuck his head out of the window. Eyeing the area for any eavesdroppers, he added, "The mistress wants to speak with you at the bank. Go."

Before he could respond, the old man escaped into the building without a trace. He narrowed his blue eyes but resolved to go, lest he be severely punished for not moving to appease His Highness. With a casual gait, he balanced the bucket on his head and strolled to the bank for water and to meet the mistress. As he approached, his pace slowed, and shock rattled his skeleton. The figure at the bank was slender, tanned. She had long brown hair that was loose on her back. Before he knew it, he had stopped in front of her, both staring into each other's blue eyes.

"K-Katara…" he said. His voice was soft and full of uncertainty. The ends of her lips tightened up into a weak smile. Her body shook as though she were holding back tears and a hug she so desperately wanted to give her brother.

"Sokka," she answered.

"I-I thought…" His sentence drifted off. He, too, found it difficult to hold himself back from gathering his little sister into an embrace. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too. Are you okay?" she asked him. Her body leaned forward, but she caught herself.

"Well enough. But I swear that you'll be safe once I destroy Zuko. He'll never touch you again, and you can forget it ever happened!" Sokka proclaimed, his hands balling up into fists.

"That's impossible—

"No. No, it's not—

"Sokka, I already bore his child," Katara interrupted, and she urged the child to come out from behind her. "His name is Gyatso…"

"Wh-what?" He stood baffled, staring at the child that strongly resembled his sister. He looked to be almost three. The child looked back at him. He seemed to hold the same baffled expression as Sokka did. "I-I thought… What happened…?"

He didn't wish to know, and Katara did not wish to speak of it. She turned her attention to her son, and she urged, "This is your uncle, Gyatso. He's my older brother."

Gyatso nodded, his eyes doubled in size. He was curious, but he did not know what to say. Relief washed through Sokka. Gyatso seemed to be completely Katara. His Aang-like childlike innocence soothed him as well, but the thought of Aang made him want to frown. So, he rid himself of the thought. Then, he asked, "Why else did you call me for, Katara? You wouldn't risk being caught by Zuko for a five minute introduction."

Her lips trembled at his words, and she looked down. As she spoke, her eyes became watery, "Fire Lord Zuko has returned. They… They're saying that Aang is dead…" Tears streamed down her gaunt cheeks, but she quickly wiped them away, offering a smile. "I'm sorry. You must get water. Good bye!"

She grabbed hold of her son, who still stared curiously at Sokka, and rushed back to the palace. The sight of her figure blurred in the distance. His eyes stung. He was an uncle and a slave of the Fire Nation. His sister was a mother and a harem to the Fire Lord, Aang was presumably dead. Was there any hope? Was there any at all?

In a swift motion, Sokka filled the bucket. He felt his grip tighten on the handle. His forehead creased in thought. He muttered, "There is. There has to be."

As he began his walk back to deliver his bucket of water, a defiant glint appeared in his eye. There was hope, and he was going to find it. But, first, he had to save his family, and he was going to do it by nightfall.

* * *

_Hope you guys like the rewrite if you've read it before! And also I hope first time readers like it as it is. See you next time!_

_=]_

_~LadyMaundrell _


	3. To Those Who Suffer

_I decided that this particular chapter _**HAD **_to be toned down. After my reread, I felt that it was so forced and that now… I didn't want Zuko to be that much of a brute. Let's get these reviews coming. =P_

_~LadyMaundrell

* * *

_

**To Those Who Suffer**

Although he could not hear the sound of his whistle blowing, he knew that his Avatar guide would come. Appa came whenever he blew into it, excluding the first time he bought it. He smirked at the memory. Katara had to hold onto the money afterward. Aang searched the skies for his friend, but he saw nothing. His body felt weak, and his head began to swim once again. He needed to find a healer soon. Otherwise, the world would have to wait for a new Avatar.

He shivered as the sky darkened. The Avatar had been traveling for more than a day. Not as long as his usual journeys, but, in his state, it felt as though he were walking through the forests of the Fire Nation when he was twelve –at the suggestion of Sokka's instincts. His eyes glazed over at the fond memories of he and his friends. He wondered if they were okay...

Forlorn, he said, "I should start a fire before I freeze to death," and he stumbled away to find firewood.

* * *

The moonlight peaked through the soot-filled clouds. It was just dark enough to give Sokka the cover he needed. He was confident he would evade the guards around the area. He _was_ trained by the best. Soon, he found himself under the window of Katara's room. He could hear her whimpering inside. A bad dream? Sokka peaked his head over the railing to see.

Fire Lord Zuko stood over Katara. She had her knees pulled up to her body, her arms wrapped around them. Her eyes were wide in fear, but they never met her tormentor's. Zuko squatted down to her level and grabbed her disheveled hair. He asked, "Do you think I am stupid, you little wench? Where did you go? You know you are not to leave the walls of this palace! Ever!"

He smacked her across the face when she did not respond.

"Speak when you are spoken to."

His fist tightened, and fire began to burn brightly in the room.

At the sight of this, Sokka searched for ideas to at least immobilize the Fire Lord, so he could save his little sister. He looked around the area frantically, but the only thing he found was a bag of manure. He thought, "This will have to do," and he heaved it over his shoulder, climbing as stealthily as he could into the room. The man prayed –regrettably- that the Fire Lord was too preoccupied with Katara to notice him. He was. And so was Katara.

Sokka rammed his body into Zuko with all his might, and the tyrant flew into the wall. Before he moved to get up, a bag of manure fell onto of him, and the frightened woman was pulled out of his sight.

"Where is Gyatso? We have to go. Now," Sokka told his sister. A woven basket caught his eye; he swiped it. Still shaken, Katara ran for her child's room, and she soon return with him in her arms. In the mean time, Sokka had grabbed anything of use and thrown it into the basket. "Let's go."

He grabbed his remaining family members and ran.

"Where are we going?" Gyatso's tired voice questioned.

"Your dad's letting you guys go on a trip… away from him," was Sokka's reply. He could have sworn he saw a glimmer of hope in the child's eyes. It filled Sokka with even more determination to bring them to safety. He directed his attention to Katara. "There's a small boat that I use to go fishing when I have time. If I can get us there…"

He sighed and thought to himself, "Then, we can get captured by the navy…" He continued running. Fire had start raining down on them. Guards yelled and alarms were sounded. Sokka should have expected it. He did just attack the Fire Lord. However, he saw it. His boat! Either they would die when they reached the boat by the navy, or they would be able to live free in the waters. He wrapped his arms around Katara and Gyatso and started to carry them as fast as he could. Fiery arrows fell from the sky, but he kept running. Despite the sharps pain of them cutting his skin.

With one mighty leap, Sokka landed in his fishing boat and took an oar. He felt silly, but he had to try. He started rowing. However, the boat began sailing faster than expected. Confused, Sokka turned to see Katara, moving her arms gracefully, pushing and pulling the water beneath them. She raised her arms and suddenly pushed down. The ships that had begun sailing over her thrown into the air as the ocean water shot upward.

Wincing, Sokka smiled. His sister was still intact. He watched her bend the water beneath them, and their boat sped through the water, out of sight.

* * *

Appa lounged on the grass as Aang prepared his small campfire. He grinned at the bison, glad that he had found his way to him. He never liked being alone, and Appa was always a great companion. Aang rubbed his hands together, excited to finally have a warm fire. He held a fist to the pit and tried to form fire. No fire. He tried again. No fire.

"What? What's going on?" he wondered aloud. He grabbed a leaf and tried to set it aflame, but nothing happened. Anxiety welled up inside him, and he turned to Appa. "Why can't I firebend anymore, Appa?"

The bison could not answer. Aang was only met with his grumbling and scratching.

* * *

_How was it? Hopefully, much better. What's going to happen to the trio? Will they find this "hope" that Sokka is so intent on finding before Zuko gets to them? Will Aang be able to find a healer before he dies from his injuries? Will he learn why he cannot firebend? Maybe you should tune in next time after leaving a review._

_~LadyMaundrell_


	4. The Island

_I do not own anything Avatar, but I do own little Gyatso._

_Now, back to my tradition:_

"_Reader": Thank you very much, and don't worry. It's killing me to write Zuko as he is right now. I mean, when I first wrote this, the series had just come out, and I was what… fifteen or sixteen? I've started re-watching it, and I have a greater appreciation of his character. Sooooo, don't worry. ;]_

_Malevolent Dark Reflection: I actually remember that it was maybe... The winter solstice episodes that I started writing this. Then, after having a nice pace, I stopped __**around**__ "The Great Divide." Because of that, I never beat the airing of Katara being able to heal with waterbending, I never beat Zuko's metamorphosis, and I never beat Sokka's development as a character (I actually believe now that he is a very strong individual and I'm amazed that I initially wrote him that way ^^;)._

_Anyway, I'm glad to see that things are picking up for this story. I was worried that because it was so old, it be far from what others viewed the series to now be versus when I started watching. And... then I'd want to stop again. =\_

_But... I'm now actually nearly caught up with the path of the plot from the original, and soon – and I mean SOON – I'll be throwing some interesting things. And I'll also be facing the challenge of adapting the story to keep it loosely true to the series itself. _

_*deep breath* Now… Onto the next chapter! I'm on a roll!!!_

_~Lady Maundrell_

_

* * *

_

**The Island**

The two remaining individuals of the Air Nomads soared through the sky, the monk urging the bison to put as much distance between the Fire Nation and himself. He had to figure out what was going on with his firebending abilities before he even considered raising a finger to fight anyone. Aang's mind raced, but he was in such a panic and in so much pain that he could not concentrate.

"Why can't I firebend? I could do it before … easily…" Soon, he resolved to solve rather than question in anxious acceptance. "What can I do to regain my abilities…?"

Maybe, Avatar Roku, his predecessor, could answer his questions. Unfortunately, he would have to travel to the spirit world, and that was too risky now. He had to figure it out for himself; he _was_ a fully realized Avatar; he should be able to fight his own battles – both internal and external. Aang did not feel that confident, though. If anything, he was scared. He was fighting this battle on his own, whereas, a long time ago, he had his friends – his family – by his side, supporting him no matter what.

"Maybe… maybe…" he muttered, straining to come up with some idea. Frustrated, he snapped, "Maybe, I should find a healer first, before I dive head first into something I regret again. Appa, where should we go?"

The bison responded with a long groan and leaned to the right, descending into the clouds. Startled, Aang tugged at the reigns to urge him above the clouds. He refused to be caught again. His spirit was too bruised for that. However, Appa ignored the Avatar's tugs and burst out of the clouds, towards a seemingly untouched island. The isolation of the island made Aang uneasy, but Appa appeared quite intent to land. Aang inferred that the bison had to be exhausted, so he warily gave into his wishes. He sighed, "I guess we can rest for a little. But not for too long. We have to keep moving."

As they landed, Aang slid down the side of his friend, careful to not injure himself anymore, and landed into the lotus position. While he waited, he would meditate and weigh on his options. He inhaled and slowly exhaled.

* * *

They were at sea for a several hours, and Katara had grown tired. Though, without her bending, they would have surely perished. She proved to still be the quick thinking young woman she was years ago as she masterfully evaded and even immobilized ships. Sokka, however, was injured, and he refused care until they reached land. A tearful Katara frantically searched the horizon for land.

"Momma!" Gyatso called. Katara, initially terrified by the sudden sound of her son yelling, stopped moving the water to turn to him. The boy pointed out, a smile plastered on his face. "Look!"

She did so, and she was relieved. But Katara did not rest. With all her might, she willed the water to move them against the waves to the landmass. She needed to heal her brother soon. She said breathlessly, "We're almost there, Sokka. Just hang on."

Katara bid herself to move faster.

* * *

Appa tore Aang out of his thoughts with a drawn-out snore. Petting his nose, he silently apologized to him for pushing him so hard and promised to reward him later. Unfortunately, he still had no plan. His only starting point was to find a waterbender willing to risk her life for his sake. He pulled himself up; he decided to walk off some of his pain and try to think some more in peace. He meant no offense to Appa, but he needed some quiet.

As an afterthought, Aang unraveled the bandages from his right arm and freed it from its binds. No one should see him look so vulnerable; no one should see him as easy prey.

Instead of solutions to his problems, his woes occupied his mind, or, at least, his friends' woes as he walked. All of them. He had heard no word from them since the start of the new war. His nose wrinkled at the thought. It was far from a war. It was a sudden swoop of power performed by Zuko – to many people's surprise, including Aang. The bitterness faded and was replaced with sorrow. He had thought that Zuko had turned, that he was different from his father. In his heart, Aang knew that he was nothing like the previous Fire Lord. He just could not explain why the sudden eruption of anger and hate.

Aang knew many people, like him, lost loved ones during this war. He grieved for them all, but no one seemed to grieve for his loss. He was there to fix their problems whenever things were off balance. He was the Avatar. Just the Avatar now, it seemed. No longer a living individual with feelings and dreams. Still, he understood why it had to be that way. It was his job.

He kicked at a rock in his path, moving the air to throw it several feet away. It was his job, but he felt alone with his burden.

* * *

Katara sank onto a seat in the small boat near her older brother. She smiled at him, giving him an encouraging stroke on his head. She told him, "You'll be better in no time."

Sokka weakly nodded, his eyes shut tight in pain. Stab markings from the arrows that pierced his back allowed slow blood flow. His back was painted with the color of the Fire Nation; she thanked the spirits that her son did not have to watch her pull arrows from his uncle. With a slow gesture, Katara pulled water from the ocean and surrounded Sokka's back with it. The water glowed on his skin and soon the wounds began to close. Sokka, though, had passed out by the time she finished.

Despite this, she heaved a sigh of relief and pulled her son close to her, kissing the top of his head. Silently, she thanked the spirits for reaching land, and she cried. Gyatso held his mother for a moment, wondering why she was crying. He said, "Uncle Sokka is okay." She held him tighter, but, this time, he pulled away a little. His brows furrowed, but a look of excitement broke through the confusion. He pointed like he did before, "What's that, Momma?"

He pulled out of her arms and, laughing heartily, ran up the shore to a white mound. Katara yelled, "Gyatso! Gyatso! Come back here now!"

But he continued to run and skidded to a halt when he reached his destination. A large white animal with a horns and a giant arrow on its head lay sleeping on the ground. It rolled onto its back.

"Oh! Wow!" he exclaimed and edged up to it. Slowly, he held his hand out to pet its nose. "What's your name, mister?"

"His name's Appa," a voice answered from behind. Gyatso, startled, turned around. A tall, bald man with arrows on his head and hands stood there, a friendly smile on his face. Gyatso could not help but feel safe. The man's expression quickly turned to a concerned look; he walked over to Gyatso and crouched down. "Why are you out here by yourself? Where's your mother?"

He didn't answer, so the man offered him a comforting smile, and said, "I'm Aang. I'll help you find her." He stood and urged the boy to follow, but Katara stood before them, astonished and shaking. He stared back at her, mirroring her shock.

Her lips barely moved, "A-Aang…?"

* * *

_I imagine many were waiting DESPERATELY for this reunion. =] What did you guys think? Again, it was TONED down. Now, seriously, how do you guys like Gyatso? I personally still like him, though I had to rethink his behavior. And Aang himself? Give me some feedback. I always love feedback! See you next time!_

_~LadyMaundrell_


	5. The Reunion

_Author's Note: I'm back again! Something new for you guys. It seems that for every chapter I write, my word count increases with every update. I'm back on track, so I'd like to hear your opinions. Any constructive criticism? Any questions? Things you just want to say? Put it in a review! =]_

_Justthisguyyouknow: Thanks. I usually try to give readers something decent to read. Oo I can't stand seeing half-assed works, so I refuse to do that to my readers._

_Reader: Welcome back! Always appreciating a drawing support from everyone in my audience! Thank you!_

_~LadyMaundrell_

_

* * *

_

** The Reunion**

Gyatso ran up to Katara, smiling from cheek to cheek. He grabbed her hand and tugged at her. He said, "Momma! It's an Appa! I like him!"

Neither Aang nor Katara heard the boy. Both were speechless by who stood before them. They could not decide if they should cry or laugh or just embrace each other. Confused, Gyatso tugged at her hand again. He had never seen his mother behave this way. Suddenly, she started to sob and her legs gave way. She sank to the ground. Gyatso, even more distressed than before, hugged Katara. Aang crept to Katara, unsure of what to say.

"I thought you were dead," she said, finally looking up at him. Tears still streamed from her eyes, staining her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around her son, tightly. "I thought you were dead!"

Aang knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder, still speechless. Katara's chin again tipped downward; her long brown hair covered her face. Her tears took control of Aang; he refused to compose himself like some elite. He pulled her into a hug, and he placed his forehead onto the top of her head. His shoulders shook.

In the meanwhile, Gyatso found himself wedged in between his mother and a stranger. He had no idea what was going on, except that they were upset and that he was trapped. The boy knew that trying to escape the embrace would be too difficult, and he did not want to upset them anymore. Standing as tall as he could between them, he beamed at Aang and Katara, "Appa makes me happy. Will he make you happy, too?"

The two adults looked at Gyatso, and he saw smiles tug at their lips. Then, Aang started laughing, soon followed byKatara. His mother released the monk and hugged and kissed Gyatso. Aang shifted uncomfortably as he dried his eyes.

"Oh, my goodness! We have to go back to Sokka!" Katara declared after realizing she had left her brother unattended.

"Don't worry about me… You go on with your little love fest," Sokka said as he nudged his sister after sneaking over to her from behind. He stood tall; there were no signs of his previous injuries. He nodded at Aang and smirked. "Where've you been, Almighty Avatar?"

Aang refrained from grimacing and answered with a smile, "I've been around."

"Well, it's good to see the rumors aren't true," the warrior finished, and he gave the monk a punch in the shoulder. Aang, again, refrained from grimacing. From behind him, he heard Appa grunt a reminder of what he needed. Aang ignored it; he refused to burden Katara and Sokka anymore.

As the adults started talking, Gyatso grew bored, so he approached Appa once more. He smiled widely, toothily, and he giggled. The bison nudged the boy gently and licked the boy. Laughter erupted from him as he felt the slobber cover him; he began petting Appa.

Aang watched from the corner of his eye. He asked himself, "Momma? Katara's child? Who's the father?" Despite his grief over this realization, he found it difficult to hate the boy – or Katara. It was her choice who she married, and the boy did not do anything to harm him (besides being the constant reminder that he missed his chance). He told Katara, "He's a really sweet kid. You're pretty lucky."

He saw her deliberately avoiding his eyes. She tugged at her red kimono and responded, "Yeah. Gyatso is a very good boy. He's been my touchstone since this war started."

"Gyatso?"

Katara nodded with a smile, but Aang felt a twinge of spite, though he wasn't sure why. She continued, "He was really the only person keeping me sane when I was at the palace…"

Then, the two fell silent. Sokka looked from Aang to Katara and shook his head. Gyatso shouted, "Mister Aang? Did you know that he was a great airbender? He was a master!"

Aang smiled weakly and agreed with him. The anxious feeling within him seemed to eat him alive. Reuniting with his friends was wonderful, but something was wrong. Their reunion felt wrong. Everyone was hiding something from each other, and their once strong circle of trust only existed in a distant past. Suddenly, Katara excused herself; she walked over to Gyatso and Appa. Sokka averted his stare at Aang. Sternness settled within his blue eyes.

"It's no secret that you've been struggling, Aang," he muttered so only they could hear. Aang stiffened. "I'm here to help if you need—

"I'm fine. There's nothing you can do right now," Aang interrupted. He thought of a lie. "I just need to reach the spirit world right now, and, once I'm away from the Fire Nation, in a safe place, I can do that."

Sokka snorted and replied, "That's still too risky. The Fire Nation has eyes and ears everywhere. They are bound to find out where you'll be going."

"I'm doing the best I can. Are you going to suggest something else I can try to do?" Aang snapped.

"That maybe you shouldn't be trying to go alone anymore. You need help, Aang. Me, Katara, the world knows that."

Aang's eyes darkened, "I shouldn't need anyone's help, though."

* * *

Later that night, Sokka sat in front of a fire pit, trying to create a campfire. Aang had decided to scout around in case something dangerous lurked in the trees. Sokka would have appreciated it if he had lit the campfire first. Either way, he had a fire burning without the Avatar's help. He leaned up against a tree and sighed, looking at his sister. Choosing his words carefully for Gyatso's sake, he said, "Thank you. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't taken care of me."

Katara grinned as she smoothed out Gyatso's brown hair. Her eyes shifted her gaze to him. She replied, "There's no thanks to it. You're my brother. I needed to or else I would have been lost with Gyatso. We have to stick together." Sokka frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Aang's been acting weird since we were reunited with him. He's hiding something from us –

"We're all hiding something from each other," Katara said a matter-of-factly. Sokka looked hurt. She picked at the wrinkles on her clothing, avoiding her brother's stare. "We just have to accept that we've grown up, that we have our own problems to shoulder through."

"We shouldn't have to…"

The siblings fell silent. The fire dwindled, and, soon, Sokka and Katara drifted off into sleep. Gyatso, however, tossed and turned. He knew his uncle and mother were exhausted, but what of Aang? He crawled away towards the area he last saw the monk walk.

Gyatso held his hand before him, a flame forming within it. He stopped for a second. He remembered the last time he did this. He was sneaking around the palace past his curfew and saw his father hurting his mother. His father saw him, and he turned on him. The boy shook and suppressed the fire; he could see just fine with the moonlight anyway. Though he had no clue where the monk had gone, he followed his instincts. Something told him to keep going straight ahead. So, he continued. He was unsure how long he had been searching when he heard shuffling ahead. He dropped onto his belly and, as silently as he could, crept to the sound. He peaked through the underbrush, and his eyes widened. He clamped his hands over his mouth to suppress a gasp.

Beyond the trees, Aang squatted next to an oasis. He touched the water and swirled it with his fingers. He was grimacing, but Gyatso did not notice. His eyes were locked on the bruises and fire burns all over his torso. He started to shake, expelling any imaginable, brutal reason why he was beaten so.

As the child hid, Aang bended the water up to him and smothered himself with water to soothe his burns. Healing was something he never had the ability to do, or, at least, he never learned to heal. Despite this, the cool water eased his pain. However, he would be unable to heal himself entirely and relieve himself. Exhausted, he plopped onto his butt and breathed in deeply. He knew that Gyatso lay hidden somewhere; he did not want to scare him or get him into trouble with Katara. He was sure that the boy would either leave or fall asleep where he rested. Then, he would return to the campsite.

The game of cat and mouse continued further into the night. Gyatso was still mesmerized by Aang's wounds. He kept wondering how he got them. Aang struggled up, leaning on his right arm to support himself. He crumpled in pain suddenly; a suppressed groan escaped his mouth. Still, he stood, but he jumped out of Gyatso's line of sight. The boy exclaimed in surprise.

"You should be asleep," said Aang as he landed, pulling his shirt over his shoulders, cringing at the movement. Gyatso jumped. How did he get there? Aang smiled and patted the boy on the head. Though a friendly guise, his eyes looked tired and sorrowful. "Let's get some rest. We all have a big day." Gyatso nodded and found himself heaved up into the Avatar's arms. "Rest now. You'll be safe."

Gyatso closed his eyes and dreamed of his father.

Dawn approached when Aang reached the campsite. Katara and Sokka still slept. They had both looked very tired when he met them. He wondered what had occurred. He wished he had the nerve to ask, but instead of gathering the courage to rebuild the friendship, he sat down in front of the now-burned out fire. Gyatso clung to him as he slept; there was no way to leave him with his mother now.

"Where've you two been?" Katara asked, still lying down.

"You just woke up?" Aang countered. She nodded and shifted her body to face him. He looked away; he could not look at her without wanting to bring her into an everlasting embrace. "I found Gyatso venturing. He's a curious kid."

"And where were you?"

Aang didn't answer. "Gyatso seems troubled right now. Do you want to take him?" Frowning, Katara got up and attempted to take her son, but she had to pry him off Aang. She didn't want to wake him. Aang sighed. "It must be a nightmare…"

"He always has nightmares, but his father has him sleep alone despite his anxieties. I imagine he's relieved right now," replied Katara. She looked him in the eye; he couldn't escape. "Are you okay, Aang?" He nodded, but she looked unsatisfied despite his answer. The Waterbender leaned back, her arms supporting her from behind. "Gyatso was a gift from the spirits. He saved me from the Fire Lord multiple times. I hated it when he did. He was beaten for it…" Aang stared off into space, listening. "He's nothing like his father, though. I'm glad. In a way… somehow… I don't know… I guess somehow a part of you seemed to find its way to him." Aang held his breath. "His personality is exactly like yours. Everything down to your laugh actually… I wish –

Closing his eyes tightly, trying to block out her words, Aang cut her off, "He's waking up," and Gyatso opened his eyes. He looked confused for a second, though not anguished from his dream. Then, he smiled at Aang.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning," Aang returned.

* * *

_Reviews are much appreciated..._

_~LadyMaundrell_


	6. Realization

_Tsk. Tsk. Only two reviews, guys? =P_

_I would like to thank my two lovely, loyal readers who seem to review at least every two chapters: Malevolent Dark Reflection and Reader. ^^ _

_Now, read and review, so I can feel motivated. _

_~LadyMaundrell

* * *

_

**Realization**

The two refugees of the Fire Nation watched as the Avatar carried supplies he had scrounged up from the night before. His body seemed to drag with every movement. Katara walked over to him and reached out to tap him on his shoulder. He jumped but turned to look over his shoulder. She offered a smile, and she asked, "Do you need any help?"

Aang was silent for a moment. Katara assumed that he was considering the offer. Then, "No. I'm okay."

She huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. She scolded, "Since when did you become such a loner? So abrasive?"

He refused to answer her aloud. In his mind, he told her, though, "Since I failed you."

"Where are you going?"

"Away." Katara flinched. Behind her, Sokka scoffed. Aang did not mean to sound so harsh. He sighed and shut his eyes, trying to relieve himself of frustration. "I need to find someone."

The Waterbender, too, was trying to calm herself. She could hear Gyatso walking to Appa's nose to pet him. She clenched her teeth into a smile and suggested, "Maybe we can help you… I mean, we're able-bodied for your cause."

"Why are you patronizing me?" Aang snapped, throwing a bag of supplies onto Appa's saddle. He turned to glare at her. He loathed the tone that Katara's words had taken, and, even more, the suggestion that he was recruiting people for battle. "I don't need your help, and I wish you would accept that."

Katara fell silent; her hands were in fists now. "You don't get it, do you?" However, Aang ignored her and shoved pass her into the trees, a jug in hand. She followed closely behind.

Gyatso sat in front of Appa. He frowned, and tears threatened to stream down his cheeks. Sokka leaned over to give him a nudge, grinning at the boy. "Everything's going to be just fine," but Gyatso got up and ran into the trees. Sokka groaned and stumbled after him. At least, he _tried_ to get along with everyone. He caught up with Gyatso, but the boy was so intent on following his mother. Sokka had to give in and follow, too.

Ahead, he could hear arguing.

"I'm leaving, and, if you want, I'll take you wherever you need, but I don't need "able-bodied" people clinging onto me. I don't need the company."

"We have nowhere to go. It would be easier on everyone if we traveled as a group."

"It would be easier for the Fire Nation to find you if you were flying on a giant bison—

"And what about you? Are you _trying_ to kill yourself going off like this?"

Aang growled, and his foot dug into the ground and twisted. The Earth shifted under Katara's feet, and she fell to the ground. He knelt down to fill his jug with water from the oasis and warned her, "Don't talk to me."

However, she stood and gathered water around her. She told him, "You're being a self-pitying fool," and shot the Water Whip at him, which Aang countered with a barrier of ice. He was frowning at her, disapprovingly. "You threw the first punch," she responded and threw a column of water into him. Aang fell into the water; Katara began to move her arms to a rhythm within herself, and the water swirled into a whirlpool. Sokka clenched his teeth together. If he were to interfere, he would surely get caught in the crossfire. He could only watch as the Avatar shot through the water and landed next to Katara, the whirlpool following his now raised arms and leaving the oasis dry. The warrior scolded his sister for challenging the Avatar.

The whirlpool closed in on Katara as Aang held his arms closer to his torso and willed the water to do his bidding. She was soon caught in the watery trap, and Aang whipped the water and Katara back into the oasis.

"Momma!" Gyatso cried and ran out to the water.

Aang froze. What was he doing? Despite her son's cry, Katara emerged and shot icicles at Aang. He reacted by freezing the water around the woman, but soon found him caught against a tree, the ice pinning his clothing deeply into the bark. The two stared at each other silently. The situation sank in and became apparent. Katara burst out laughing, and Aang laughed as well. It was no mistake; the exact fight between them occurred before, though as training. They remembered the resulting anger it provoked from Sokka; he had feared Aang had hurt his sister and that there was no need to continue training. Of course, then, he always desperately searched for reasons to keep the two apart to prevent him from seeing his sister being so close to a boy.

With a clench of his fist, the icicles binding Aang returned to its liquid form and the ice that trapped Katara melted. They still laughed as she left the pool of water. Gyatso started crying; he was so confused. She gathered him up.

Sokka sighed.

"I don't know what's more disturbing. You two trying to rip each other's heads off… Or you two laughing _after_ wanting to rip each other's heads off…" But he could not help but smile.

The tension lifted. Though unspoken, it was accepted that everyone would be reunited. For once in several years, the group felt more human.

* * *

Gyatso leaned over the saddle to touch the clouds that sped by. Moisture collected on his hands as he did so. He jumped at the sensation, and he ran to his mother. He held his hand up to show the water on his hand, exclaiming, "Momma! The clouds aren't fluffy!"

Katara giggled and dried his hand. She looked over at Aang, who held Appa's reigns at the front. Years before, he had done a similar experiment; though, he had thrown himself off the bison into a freefall. She would murder Aang if he ever did that in front of Gyatso. However, her fond thoughts halted as she observed Aang's worn look and lost gaze. His eye lids drooped, opened, and drooped again; his shoulders sagged and perked up with the same pattern. Sokka had noticed this, too, and crawled to the monk's side, pulling the reigns from his hands.

"Get some rest."

And Aang did not argue. He plopped into the saddle and sleep overtook him. However, mere minutes passed, and he began to toss and turn. Gyatso looked at him for a moment, and, then, he took a few steps over to his side and sat. He wondered if the monk also had nightmares like he did, for he saw beads of sweat accumulating on his forehead. He felt Katara pull him close. She said, "Gyatso, you mustn't disturb a man as he sleeps," but Gyatso cried because he knew she did not understand. She did not know his secret, and he feared that Aang would be upset if he told someone. In contrast, Gyatso was scared of his injuries. Katara embraced her son, not knowing why he cried. She shushed him, trying to calm him but to no avail. She asked, "What is wrong? Tell Momma."

He shook his head vigorously.

"Why not?"

"I'm scared."

In front of them, Aang began to shiver, but beads of sweat still dripped from his forehead. Katara touched the back of her hand under Aang's chin and withdrew quickly, overwhelmed with a sudden pain that shook her body. Vague images drifted in her mind – burns, bruises, breaks, blood. She felt a weak center within Aang. She said to Gyatso as she motioned towards the opposite side of the saddle, "Sit there, Gyatso. Go." She called for Sokka. He came. "Help me take his shirt off."

Her brother refrained from derision; he saw fear and apprehension in her eyes. The joke left his mind when he pulled the shirt off. Bloody bandages covered Aang's torso, irritated wounds that were reopen from the fight more than an hour ago. Burns and yellow-tinted bruises inhabited the regions unbandadged. The siblings' gaze fell on his right arm; it was obvious there was at least two breaks in it.

"Get Appa near the water. He needs help," Katara whispered. She did not understand why Aang never spoke of his pain. Behind her, she heard Gyatso weeping.

The sun awoke him the next morning. Aang pulled himself up with a jolt; he had not meant to sleep for so long. He did not stand, though. He felt, for a lack of a better word, different. His eyes fell to his shirtless torso and pile of bandages across from him and, then, quickly to Katara, who was watching him from the other end of the saddle. Gyatso also kept his eyes on him.

"You were looking for a healer…" she said knowingly. He nodded. "I could have healed you…"

Aang knew she felt guilty for fighting him in his state and betrayed at the realization that he did not ask for help. He shook his head. "I didn't want to drag all of you into this mess. By helping me, you've become a traitor to the Fire Nation—

"Don't worry…" Sokka sighed. He cast a look over his shoulder to make eye contact with Aang. He smirked. "I'm already a traitor." He held his chin high and poked his thumb to his chest. "_I_ attacked the _Fire Lord_."

"And I didn't bear a bender for the Fire Lord," added Katara absently.

Aang gazed at her for a moment, feeling a sudden weight on his shoulders. Looking at Gyatso, he would not have realized that the boy was the son of Zuko. If anything, it seemed the spirits had made sure that Gyatso resembled his mother in her entirety. Despite her comment of being a traitor, he somehow found a hint of sadness and self-blame. Maybe, his mind was just fabricating it. He smiled to hide his fears.

"I guess traitors have to stick together," he agreed with Sokka. Suddenly confused, he looked around. "Where are we going?"

"To the ruins of the Northern Water Tribe," Sokka replied with a more devious smirk. "You said you needed to get away from the Fire Nation _and _needed to get to the Spirit World."

Aang blushed. Apparently, Sokka had seen right through his lie. He did not object, though, and they continued to fly off into the distance.

* * *

"Sire, there have been sightings of the Avatar's flying bison. It is flying to the Northern Water Tribe," a soldier reported, bowing fully in front of Zuko. There was no answer. The soldier peeked to see the Fire Lord's response, but his face was met with a fiery kick.

"Get! OUT!" bellowed the man. He watched the man scramble out, cradling his face. Zuko snorted steam from his nose. "He was dead!"

All realms, all spirits of the world shook from his outrage.

* * *

_O.o Angry Zuko is angry. What'd you guys think?_

_First, I'm thinking about changing the title of this fic. It doesn't work with the story very much in my opinion. I think I just wanted the title to be... moody. Like how I felt during the first time I started writing it. Any suggestions? All will be considered. =]_

_~LadyMaundrell_


End file.
